Your'e Both Exceptional
by mindovermatter113
Summary: Bones adamantly doubts that Christine bit Emma, even if it's average behavior. But, could there be more to it than that? R&R!


**Hey guys! So it's the middle of the night here, and I can't sleep, so I thought I'd publish a quick one shot right now. For my previous readers, I am so sorry for not publishing anything sooner, but I have been soooo busy with soccer! We're on a winning streak though, so hopefully it'll keep up and we'll go to championships! Enjoy!**

**P.S.-this is my first attempt at a Bones fan fiction, so no flames please.**

Nobody seemed to understand why I was bothered by the possibility of Christine biting another child. Everybody continually pointed out to me that it was _average _child behavior. Key word being _average. _I didn't believe for a minute that Christine was an average child. She was a truly exceptional child. My belief isn't just based on the pride a mother feels for her offspring. There is plenty of evidence proving her exceptional abilities.

Firstly, there is the basics of her genes. Throughout my entire life, I showed all of the markings of having advanced thinking skills, and I am an accomplished anthropologist-the best in my field. Then, there is the fact that Booth, while not quite as intelligent as me, is quite smart, attractive, and has remarkable physical abilities. Not to mention his abilities with people-responding to them, reading them, and always knowing the right thing to say. Christine evidently had to have inherited at least a few of our superior qualities.

Even more so, Christine herself is already showing capabilities that are advanced beyond those of others of her age. She started talking two months before average, and walking four months before average. Among walking, her other physical abilities such as clapping developed earlier than normal.

Given all of this proof, people should be able to see that Christine biting another child is doubtful. Yet, even Booth has to point out that she most likely did.

"Bones, everybody has pointed out that it's average behavior for a child her age to bite someone. It's happened, and it's in the past. The only thing we can do now is teach Christine that biting people is not acceptable and hope that she doesn't do it again," he reminded me for the third time today.

"I could accept that Booth if Christine was an average child. Everybody has pointed out that biting is _average _behavior, but Christine is not average. She is exceptional," I responded in a indignant tone.

Booth gave me a wary look and told me, "Every mother feels that way about there child Bones. Every child is exceptional in their own way, but they still all bit people at that age."

"That is generic crap!" I snapped. "You know that that's not what I meant."

"Bones-"

"Look at the evidence Booth! We both have remarkable qualities including physical abilities, attractiveness, intellect, and empathy. Obviously, Christine inherited at least some of our better qualities!" I exclaimed. Booth gave me a questionable look.

"Bones, I understand that, but we have bad qualities too. We both have tempers, and we both know that you can get impatient."

"Even then, it's doubtful that she bit Emma!" Booth continued to give me a hard look before he met my gaze and his softened considerably.

"Is that really what this is all about? Or is it about something that happened to you as a child?" he asked in a soft voice. I gave him an incredulous glare.

"How could you even-" I was cut off.

"Bones, I know you well enough to know that you are taking this personally. What is this really about?" he questioned in a soft but firm tone again. I was about protest again when he gave me a hard look. I slumped my shoulders a little in defeat.

"When I was a child, everybody mocked me for being intelligent. They called me names and bullied me harshly. For a while, I felt very insecure about my intelligence. They made me believe that it didn't make me special, but different in a bad way. My mother reminded one day though that it was the abilities that they mocked me about that made me exceptional. She said that it was their behavior that made them average, while my abilities made me extraordinary."

Booth smiled at me and reached across the dining room table to take me hand. "Bones, your mother was right; you are exceptional. Christine is too, but that's not marked by her behavior at her age. She is still very young and impressionable, so it can change. The fact is that she's going to make mistakes and get into trouble, but she's still exceptional. Either way, to me, you're both exceptional."

**So shorter than I though it would be, but I wrote this while I was sleep deprived. Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
